Because I'm Alone
by watanabe nia chan
Summary: Naruto menembak Sasuke? Bukanya tidak suka? Lalu apa alasanya? Langsung baca aja oke :) Warn! SASUFEMNARU DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

"Hei lihat.. Sasuke-sama dan teman-temanya akan lewat! "

"KYAA ! Sasuke-sama I love you"

"Menikahlah dengan ku Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak ! Sasuke-sama hanya akan menikah denganku!"

"Jangan harap! Karena dia akan hanya akan menikah dengan ku"

Dan perkelahian antar fans pun tidak terelakan.

Pagi ini cukup damai untuk Sasuke and the geng. Jika teriakan fans tidak dihitung sebagai gangguan. Setidaknya tidak ada tindakan ekstrim yang mereka lakukan dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke dan teman-temanya bernafas lega.

"Untung saja hari ini tidak ada yang berbuat aneh-aneh." ucap Kiba." fansgirl memang begitu mengerikan." lanjut Kiba sambil membayangkan hal ekstrim yang pernah dilakukan para fansgirl itu.

"Hn."

"Gah! Kau dan bahasa anehmu itu bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada mereka!" teriak Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau tau sendiri seperti apa Sasuke itu." ucap Neji

"Hn. Bodoh" ucap Gaara datar.

"Kau !" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk Gaara "Sama saja dengan Sasuke!"

"Hooaam. Merepotkan" yah sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa ini.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah mereka. Rambut berwarna pirang dan bermata biru. Namikaze Naruto.

"Sasuke ayo ikut aku!" ucap Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Dobe!."

"Sudah jangan cerewet, ikut saja dengan ku" ucap Naruto tak mau kalah. Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti Naruto, karena tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang di tuju Naruto. Halaman sekolah. Yah benar halaman sekolah, dengan semua anak yang berkumpul disana.

"SASUKE-KUN! MAU KAH ENGKAU MENJADI KEKASIH HATIKU?!" ucap ralat teriak Naruto.

Suasana diam sesa-

"APA?!" teriak semua fansgirl yang ada di situ.

"TOLAK DIA SASUKE-KUN DIA HANYA PEMBUAT ONAR DISEKOLAH KITA!" teriak salah satu fansgirl.

"BENAR! DIA HANYA BOCAH PEMBUAT ONAR MISKIN DAN YATIM PIATU!"

"JANGAN MAU SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hn. Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"APAAAA?!" dan teriakan-teriakan para fansgirl semakin menggila.

* * *

Di kelas.

Setelah acara penembakan yang terjadi tadi, Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam kelas. Dengan keadaan Naru yang masih terdiam karena shock.

"Jadi kau akan tetap berekspresi seperti itu heh dobe?"

TWITCH !

"Siapa yang kau panggil dobe heh pantat ayam?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Dobe"

TWITCH!

"Sudah cukup jangan memanggil ku dobe ! Teme!" ucap Naruto. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau menerimaku huh? Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi pacarmu kau tau !"

"Hn, aku tau"

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku?"

"Hanya ingin tau alasanmu."

"Alasan apa?"

"Alasan mu menembakku. Bukanya kau tak suka padaku, tapi kenapa menembaku. Berarti kau punya alasan bukan?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apapun alasanku bukan urusanmu teme!"

"Menjadi urusanku karena aku ikut terlibat Do-be."

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu tau teme! Yang penting mulai sekarang kau harus pura" menjadi pacarku. Karena aku tau kau juga tak menyukaiku."

"Apa yang aku dapat huh?"

"Terserah apa permintaan mu. Asal jangan uang dan tubuhku. Karena aku miskin dan bukan pelacur. Tapi kalau tenaga kurasa bisa. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau adalah pelayan ku."

"Apa?!"

"Kurasa kau tidak tuli dobe. Mulai besok akan kita mulai." ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

'Kurasa ini akan menarik, khukhukhu' inner Sasuke gila.

Lanjut or delete?

Saran dan kritik nya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran. Pura-pura. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Naruto sejak lama, bahkan sejak pertama mereka masuk sekolah, tapi Naruto tidak pernah sadar. Hanya Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang tau.

Naruto sendiri adalah anak yang cukup beruntung karena dapat sekolah di KHS, karena untuk menjadi murid disana cukup sulit. Jika tidak kaya raya, dia harus mempunyai otak yang memiliki IQ tinggi alias harus cerdas. Tapi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, minimal dia harus memiliki otak yang cerdas dan bakat dalam bidang tertentu. Dan Naruto memiliki itu. Meskipun dia miskin dan yatim piatu, tapi dia memiliki otak yang cerdas dan bakat dalam bidang ilmu diri. Dan karena hal itu pula dia dibenci oleh sebagian besar murid KHS, maklum saja rata-rata siswa siswi disana adalah anak dari orang-orang kaya yang cukup berpengaruh di Konoha. Menurut mereka Naruto itu hanya hama yang merusak citra sekolah karena statusnya yang miskin.

Hampir setiap hari, Naruto selalu mendapat masalah dengan murid lain disekolah. Entah perempuan atau laki-laki. Jika perempuan mereka akan selalu mengejek Naruto, tapi jika laki-laki mereka selalu mengusili dia dan berakhir dengan babak belur. Karena masalah itulah Naruto juga dikenal dengan pembuat onar. Padahal mereka dulu yang membuat masalah. Beruntung Naruto memiliki otak yang cerdas, sehingga dia masih dapat bersekolah disini. Dan ada alasan lain sih sebenarnya.

Pagi hari seharusnya diiringi dengan senyum bahagia dan semangat yang membara. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah melakukan keduanya, bahkan dia sudah mencoba menyapa semua murid disekolah yang ditemuinya. Tapi ya begitu, dia diacuhkan. Tapi sudah biasa sih, kan Naruto hanya mencoba untuk ramah kepada semua murid, siapa tau bisa berteman kan. Dan hal yang membuat Naruto kehilangan senyum dan semangatnya adalah saat dia membuka loker dan yang dilihatnya adalah, lokernya penuh dengan sampah dan surat ancaman yang rata-rata berisi ancaman dan perintah untuk menjauhi Sasuke. 'Pagi yang buruk.' batin Naruto sebal.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan di lokernya, Naruto segera pergi ke kelasnya. Didalam kelas dia mengucapkan salam kepada teman-temanya, dan tidak ada yang menanggapinya kecuali-

"Ohayou Naru-chan~" ucap gadis berambut pink atau Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura! Kau memang teman terbaik yang aku miliki." ucap Naruto senang, karena hanya Sakura yang mau membalas salam dari Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Tentu saja Naru. Oh iya.. Apa kamu sudah membuatkan ku PR yang dari Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Ini Saku-chan buku mu."

"Milik Karin dan Tayuya juga sudah kan?"

"Ha'i.. Ini bukunya."

"Terimakasih Naru-chan, kau memang teman terbaik kami." ucap Sakura.

"Iya Saku-chan. Apa sih yang tidak untuk teman-temanku." balas Naruto. "Apa Karin dan Tayuya terlambat lagi?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Yah kau seperti tidak tau mereka saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Semua siswa mulai duduk ditempatnya serapi mungkin, karena pelajaran jam pertama adalah pelajaran dari Orochimaru.

Mungkin sudah setiap kali saat ada PR, Naruto selalu mengerjakan milik 'teman-temanya'. Bahkan saat ada ulangan pun Naruto selalu memberi contekan kepada mereka, jika guru pengawasnya tidak galak. Tidak jarang pula Naruto diperlakukan layaknya pembantu, tapi dia terima. Karena baginya yang penting ada orang yang mau mengakuinya sebagai teman, entah tulus atau tidak.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, murid-murid mulai keluar kelas dan pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

"Naruto tolong belikan aku minuman dan makanan di kantin ya, sekalian untuk Karin dan Tayuya." ucap Sakura, dengan 'senyum' manisnya.

"Ha'i. Tunggu sebentar oke." ucap Naruto lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei Sakura, sekarang apa rencanamu? Bukanya si miskin itu sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja aku harus memanfaatkan Naruto untuk bisa mendekatkanku dengan Sasuke-kun, dan setelah Sasuke-kun menjadi pacarku, kita tendang dia dari kelompok kita." ucap Sakura dengan seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya.

"Ya cepat kau lakukan itu, aku sudah muak didekatnya, meskipun ada untungnya juga, tapi tetap saja satu kelompok dengannya membuat derajat kita turun." ucap Karin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat ini berjalan cepat." ucap Sakura.

Di Kantin.

"Ano saya minta jus strawberry tiga dan roti melonnya juga tiga ya bibi." ucap Naruto menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Ha'i ini pesananmu Naruto, untuk teman-temanmu ya?" tanya bibi penjual makanan dikantin.

"Iya bibi, ini untuk Sakura, Karin dan Tayuya." balas Naruto. "Saya kembali kekelas dulu ya bi, arigatou." lanjut Naruto lalu pergi keluar kantin.

"Hah kasian anak itu, selalu menjadi suruhan teman-temannya." ucap bibi itu lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Disudut lain kantin, ada Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang sedang makan dikantin. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat Naruto membeli sesuatu dikantin dan lalu kembali kekelas. Sasuke berdiri dan langsung pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" tanya Kiba. Tapi tidak Sasuke tanggapi dan langsung pergi.

"Dasar pantat ayam, kenapa dia mengacuhkanku huh!" ucap Kiba kesal.

"Seperti tidak tau saja kau itu puppy, tentu saja dia menyusul Naruto, dasar bodoh." ucap Neji datar.

"Diam kau rambut iklan!" balas Kiba marah.

"Merepotkan." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Di lorong kelas yang sepi.

"Dobe!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dobe heh dasar teme!"

"Tentu saja kau, karena kau yang menjawab."

'Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku lupa.' inner Naruto kesal.

"Hn, dobe."

"Diam kau teme! Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk menemui kekasihku, aku takut dia merindukanku."

Blushh

Rona kemerahan muncul dikedua pipi tan Naruto. Meskipun dia tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi malu hal wajar bukan saat mendengar kata 'kekasih'. Telinganya belum familiar untuk kata itu. 'Dasar teme baka! Apa-apaan kata kekasih itu huh' batin Naruto malu.

"Si-siapa kekasihmu huh? Bukannya kita hanya pura-pura saja?" ucap Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Hn, tapi bagaimana kalau aku menganggap bukan pura-pura dobe-chan~" ucap Sasuke sing a song.

Blushh

'Apa-apaan teme itu? Dan entah kenapa nada bicaranya terdengar mengerikan?' batin Naruto sedikit horor.

"Yak teme! Apa maksudmu itu hah? Dan jangan bicara dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu, terdengar mengerikan ditelingaku." ucap Naruto.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyetujui idemu untuk berpacaran pura-pura? Aku hanya setuju untuk jadi pacarmu."

"Apa mak-" 'oh shit aku lupa, bukanya aku langsung meninggalkanya saat itu tanpa tau jawabanya?' batin Naruto ingat.

"Sudah ingat do-be." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menyukaimu teme! Mana mungkin aku jadi pacarmu? Dan bukannya kau juga tidak menyukaiku?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku menyukaimu dobe-chan, dan kau harus jadi pacarku, bukan pacar pura-pura."

"Kau gila teme? Kita tidak saling kenal jika kau lupa! Dan aku menembakmu juga bukan karena keinginanku!" balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Lalu karena apa dobe? Apa karena keinginan dari orang yang kau sebut teman itu hah?! Sadarlah dobe! Mereka itu hanya memanfaatkanmu, tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi temanmu." kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Diam kau teme! Meskipun mereka hanya memanfaatkan ku, setidaknya mereka mau menerimaku menjadi teman! Dan jangan pernah kau menghina teman-temanku." ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan pergi menuju kelas.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dobe!" ucap Sasuke kesal karena rencana untuk mendekati Naruto berakhir dengan pertengkaran, setelah itu dia kembali kepada teman-temannya dikantin.

Di jalan menuju kelas.

Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin percaya kepada Sasuke tentang perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi dia menepisnya jauh-jauh. Tapi entah kenapa, saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu ada gelenyar aneh di perasaannya. Dan lagi apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan hal itu tentang 'temannya'. Sebenarnya Naruto sadar, sangat sadar tentang perlakuan 'teman-temannya' terhadap dirinya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Hanya mereka yang setidaknya mau menganggap Naruto sebagai temannya. Meskipun hanya dimanfaatkan, tetapi Naruto terima, karena dia sangat ingin mendapatkan teman. Maklum saja, sejak masuk sekolah sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mau berteman denganya, selain karena miskin, mereka juga tidak mau mendapat masalah dengan Naruto. Mereka masih ingin hidup dengan damai, karena setiap siswa atau siswi yang pernah bermasalah dengan Naruto selalu berakhir di rumah sakit, atau setidaknya jiwanya sedikit terguncang karena perbuatan Naruto. Naruto memang memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang hebat, maklum saja dia adalah pemenang dari pertandingan bela diri nasional berturut-turut selama 3 tahun, mulai dari kelas 2 SMP, sampai sekarang di SMA. Naruto juga memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam mengintimidasi orang, sehingga orang yang pernah terintimidasi Naruto memiliki sedikit gangguan. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kelemahan. Teman. Ya, teman. Dia sangat ingin memiliki teman, karena dari dulu tidak ada yang mau berteman denganya karena takut.

Di kelas.

"Maaf teman-teman aku sedikit lama membeli makanannya karena tadi di kantin sangat ramai." ucap Naruto kepada 'teman-temannya'.

"Huh! Kukira kau melarikan diri." ucap Karin sinis.

'Sabar Naruto.' batin Naruto mendengar ucapan sinis Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan." ucap Sakura manis, padahal dalam hati dia sudah mengumpat Naruto dengan kata-kata yang tidak patut. "Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, ano baik-baik saja, lagi pula kami kan baru jadian, hehehe." ucap Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita jalan-jalan? Ajak Sasuke-kun juga oke? Kita kan ingin lebih dekat dengan pacar teman kita, iya kan Karin, Tayuya?" ucap Sakura lalu bertanya kepada kedua temannya.

"Iya Naruto, kita ingin lebih dekat dengan pacarmu." ucap Tayuya.

"Hari Minggu? Akan aku tanyakan kepada te-Sasuke-kun dulu oke? Apa dia bisa atau tidak." ucap Naruto.

"Oh ayolah Naru. Bujuk saja Sasuke-kun, pasti dia menuruti pacarnya bukan? Bilang saja kalau kalian akan kencan. Jangan bilang kalau kami juga ikut. Anggap saja sebagai kejutan." ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Ha'i akan aku paksa te- Sasuke-kun kalau tidak mau, ehehe" balas Naruto dan setelah itu bel tanda istirahat telah selesai.

TBC

Review?

Terimakasih ya untuk para Reader-san yang mau membaca, memfav, memfoll dan mereview cerita ini :)

Thanks yang udah ingetin tentang typo, maafkan daku karena ada typo, maklum ini fic pertama dan di ketik di hp pula :)

Minta kritik dan saranya minna-san #puppyeyes

Khususnya tentang tanda koma dan gabungan kata tambahan di,ke,nya :)

Terimakasih..

See you next chap :*


End file.
